Le silence de l'aveu
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Une relation amoureuse qui commence sur une relation amicale est bien souvent compliquée. Pour diverses raisons dont le regard des autres. Mais surtout quand le cœur d'une des personne concernée est déjà pris. Jean était tout de suite tombé amoureux de Mikasa, et pas qu'un peu. Détail drôle et presque touchant. Mais cette obsession cache peut être aussi un tout autre sentiment.
1. Chapter 1

D'apparence, ces soldats entraînés et vivant à présent seulement pour protéger les humains des titans montraient un exemple de zèle et de sérieux. D'obéissance surtout, basée premièrement sur la crainte. Une image assez reluisante, inspirant le rêve aux plus jeunes, bien que comparer ces soldats à un exemple de perfection était peut être parler trop vite.  
Au cœur même de l'armée il s'était installé un climat de peur et de crainte. Rien d'étonnant à cela, la peur des titans s'était propagée, et les émotions pouvaient s'emporter très vite. Les mauvaises comme les bonnes. Même si les plus sensibles, certaines du moins, se devaient de rester secrètes.

En première position étant tout ce qui pouvait concerner les couples, surtout le genre de couple qui n'était pas vu d'un bon œil par tout le monde. Pire ici au milieu de jeunes recrues qui ne demandaient que des sujets à se mettre sous la dent. Par exemple deux amis qui avaient découverts leurs sentiments communs et qui les partageaient, dans le secret. Secrètement tous les soirs ici presque à la vue de tous, dans une chambre commune où toute une meute s'amassait à la moindre chose anormale. Suivit d'une vague de commentaires aussi variés que nombreux. Et c'est sûr qu'ils en auraient à dire en voyant que deux de leur amis étaient en couple, sérieusement et non pas pour combler un manque.

Presque tout le monde dans le groupe connaissaient Jean et Marco comme les meilleurs amis du monde, étrangement complices malgré ce qui pouvait les opposer. Des amis en effet, qui savaient jouer la comédie. Mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix.

Si ils savaient, tous, que le soir venu à l'extinction des feux deux de leurs camarades s'abandonnaient à leurs sentiments. Qu'il se levaient exprès plus tôt pour s'occuper de leurs propres activités dans la salle commune. Ou qu'ils se portaient exprès volontaire pour aller chercher ensemble telle ou telle fourniture... Une chose était sûre, une grande partie de l'équipe iraient les gratifier de brimades et autres traitements peu agréables. De simples moqueries ou des menaces, au choix, mais sûrement pas des louanges ou des félicitations.

Surtout dans un milieu aussi strict que l'armée où ce genre de relation était une pièce de choix pour les moqueries, voir pire.  
Et plus violent surtout. Comme si cette nouvelle vie dans le milieu milliaire n'était pas assez dure, devenir la cible de tout un groupe n'était pas souhaitable. Se faire brimer, subir des commentaires peu flatteurs à répétition, et ensuite se faire frapper voir humilier physiquement...

Vu les rumeurs qui filaient sur les soi disant victimes passées suite à des harcèlements, il n'était pas bon de vouloir se faire remarquer de la sorte en affichant son homosexualité. Paraît il que des couples ayant voulu afficher clairement et courageusement leur amour avait pour la plupart mal finit. Avéré ou pas, mourir suite à des coups ou de l'acharnement d'humains fermés d'esprit n'était pas une mort très enviable. Se faire bêtement tuer par un humain en plus, le genre de mort stupide par les temps qui couraient.

C'est pour ces nombreuses et sombres raisons qu'ils avaient préféré garder leur relation secrète et se faire passer pour des simples amis.

Des confidents qui cachaient bien leur jeu en faisant preuve de prudence. Jamais d'allusions ou de gestes ambiguës en public. Même devant des camarades au dortoir. On ne sait jamais comment peuvent réagir les autres, des grands amis qui pourraient être les premiers à pointer du doigt et à en venir aux mains pour le simple fait de voir deux de leurs coéquipiers s'embrasser. Qui pouvait être vraiment de confiance dans ces situations...

Sur ce point, Marco avait été un peu plus enclin à partager ce secret mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de son compagnon qui insistait sur le fait que personne ne devait être au courant. Jean avait encore moins confiance en l'humanité quand il était question de faire face à des sujets délicats, il voulait donc éviter tout risque et faire souffrir Marco. Déjà qu'il était hors de lui quand par taquinerie on se moquait gentiment de leur amitié un peu trop fusionnelle. Que certain petits plaisantins blaguaient lourdement sur leur relation amicale qui leur faisait penser à un couple marié. Des observations qui s'approchaient dangereusement de la réalité. Heureusement, à son habitude Marco était là pour calmer Jean mais ils n'en menait pas large tous les deux en sachant très bien la vérité.  
Donc ce genre de réglementation et d'abstinence avait vite été fixées et approuvées, à contre cœur cependant.

Enfin, même si Jean ne se privait pas pour taquiner Marco parfois. En plein pendant leurs heures de repas ou les moments de libres quand ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune. Chaque groupe assis à une table en se détendant enfin, parlant de tout et de rien.  
Comme toujours Marco n'était jamais loin de Jean. Et ce dernier en profitait pour discrètement lui faire du pied. Ou frotter tout aussi habilement sa jambe contre celle de son amant quand l'occasion se présentait et était trop tentante. En affichant un petit sourire satisfait devant la réaction de son ami qui ne se faisait pas attendre. Surtout les premières fois que ces approches étaient arrivées, le jeune homme était tellement sensible et surtout surpris qu'il avait sentit ses joues s'enflammer à l'instant. Ne l'ayant pas quitté du regard, Jean s'était délecté de ce spectacle à la fois pour savourer sa victoire et surtout parce qu'il trouvait Marco particulièrement adorable quand il rougissait. Il avait un air encore plus enfantin, vu la façon dont il baissait les yeux, essayant surement de chasser de son esprit les pensées qui elles étaient à n'en point douter très peu enfantines. Imaginant déjà sûrement leurs prochains moments en privé.

Et encore, Jean aurait pu passer des heures à le dévorer du regard surtout que ses taches de rousseur se remarquaient davantage quand le jeune homme était dans tout ses états. Summum de son coté attirant. Hélas pour faire bonne figure et que le trouble ne se remarque pas davantage, Jean captait savamment l'attention des autres parlant de différentes techniques de combat pour qu'aucun individu remarque une réaction louche.

Malgré tout la riposte ne s'était pas faite attendre. Marco savait très bien comment agir pour que Jean soit aussi troublé. Le connaissant tellement bien à force, et puis il fallait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Lui aussi était joueur. Et il savourait déjà sa vengeance en fixant son compagnon intensément, amoureusement et avec insistance. Un doux sourire accompagnant ce regard qui devenait de plus en plus attirant et impossible à éviter.

Jean pouvait facilement rester de longues minutes à fixer béatement la douce et envoûtante vision qui se présentait devant lui, qui jouait avec sa sensibilité qu'il faisait pourtant de son mieux pour cacher. Mais là ça ne marchait plus, face à Marco toutes ses barrières tombaient. Il qui ne pensait pas rencontrer ce genre de personne un jour, un homme qui pourrait si bien le comprendre, lire en lui et lui parler avec tant de sincérité tel que chacun de ses mots comptaient. Pouvoir le toucher jusqu'à lui faire ressentir de tels sentiments.

Ils n'étaient pas devenus d'abord amis pour rien.

En plus cela avait été si vite entre eux. Ils s'étaient trouvés malgré le fait que c'était au début mal partit et qu'ils étaient totalement opposés à un certain nombre de niveaux.

Rien que du coté de leurs buts, un pensait à son intérêt plus personnel et l'autre à servir le Roi et donc mettre avec loyauté sa vie à son service... Mais peut être que justement ces oppositions les avait rapproché. Le bon élément aux idées nobles et idéalistes, qui avait gagné la sympathie d'un tout aussi bon élément mais qui pensait plus à son petit confort qu'au véritable honneur. Cela donnait des moments assez délicats, quand par exemple Jean se moquait gentiment de la noble crédulité et décence de son ami concernant son avenir. Il taquinait souvent son coéquipier sur son sérieux, même si il l'appréciait énormément car ce sérieux allait de paire avec la confiance qui émanait de Marco. Le genre de personne sincère, qui disait les choses avec franchise mais tact. Tout son contraire en fait.

Malgré le détail qu'en effet leur lien était peu sondé dès le début. Un autre point était épineux. Il s'agissait bien évidement du coup de foudre de Jean pour Mikasa. Digne des plus pompeux romans fleur bleu.

À aller jusqu'à commencer à charmer sa belle en la complimentant maladroitement sur ses cheveux. Et le reste n'avait pas manqué. Étant fatalement tombé sous le charme de la jolie mais froide asiatique, l'amoureux transis avait directement harcelé son nouvel ami pour demander conseil et lui parler sans relâche de son amour sans faille pour la jeune fille. Si telle chose pourrait plaire à Mikasa, si il était assez bien pour elle, comment l'approcher et évincer cet abruti d'Eren (selon ses termes) pour plus facilement avoir l'attention de sa dulcinée,... Et le flot de paroles ne s'arrêtait pas là mais Marco avait vite décroché.

Non pas par manque d'amitié ou de dévotion pour son ami amoureux, mais honteusement pour une toute autre raison. Plus délicate et compliqué. Par jalousie plus précisément et quand il était question de jalousie les choses devenaient bien plus douloureuses et compliquées. Car Marco aussi avait eu un coup de foudre, troublant et sincère si bien qu'il avait eu du mal à détacher son regard de cette personne. Étant à la fois admiratif, attiré et intrigué par cette dernière. Tout en se sentait bien à son contact, ainsi leur amitié n'avait pas tardé à se souder.

Mais il ne pouvait pas aussi aisément le dire surtout si l'heureux élu était déjà en plein rêve romantique... Et oui, il avait fallut que ça tombe sur Jean.

Dès son entrée à l'armée, le jeune soldat l'avait eu lui aussi ce même émoi amoureux. Alors qu'il s'était pourtant promis de renoncer à toute vie sentimentale pour se consacrer entièrement à son entrainement à venir, puis enfin au Roi. Si il avait su...  
Si seulement son regard ne s'était pas posé sur cet être pourtant bien sûr de lui qui se tenait à ses cotés lors de la présentation. Qui en avait d'ailleurs pris pour son grade et sa tête se souviendrait longtemps de ce coup qui lui avait remis un bref instant les idées en place. Mais pas celles de la jeune recrue à coté de lui qui en plus d'être effrayé intérieurement n'avait pas pu détacher tout de suite ses yeux de cet homme qui le troublait déjà.

Et justement le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme était le principal problème. Car sans non plus être haineux quand il était question d'homosexualité, Jean avait l'air d'éprouver un certain mépris sur ce sujet.

Marco avait fait bonne figure et s'était forcé à rire avec les autres quand Jean s'était énervé au moment où Sasha et Connie leur avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'Eren comme ils étaient toujours à se disputer et donc à ne pas assumer leurs sentiments. Le genre de blagues quasiment normales ici, les rumeurs et les vannes allaient vite pour se changer les idées. Et quoi de plus drôle que des idées de couples plus ou moins réalistes et surtout risibles. Démarrant à son habitude au quart de tour, Jean avait répliqué rageusement qu'il n'était ni un faible ni un de ces détraqués, et que ce n'était que du mépris qu'il avait pour Eren.

Même si ces mots dis sous la colère de la part de son ami ne lui étaient pas directement adressé, le jeune homme avait pris ces insultes en plein cœur. Donc, pour Jean, il était un faible et un détraqué. Rien que ça... Pourtant Marco savait très bien que ces idées reçues étaient fausses et injustes. Mais hélas, quand les gens ont peur ou connaissent mal un sujet, il est si facile de broder n'importe quoi dessus pour fabuler et montrer qu'on ne le craint pas et qu'on le connait déjà mieux que personne pour dire de s'en méfier ou d'avoir peur. Voir pire, le médire.  
Lui savait et ne redoutait pas son attirance pour les hommes, cela lui avait toujours semblé normal.

Il demeurait que cette préférence n'était pas facile à vivre. Même dans son quartier d'origine ce détail était resté secret. Marco était très bien vu là bas grâce à son caractère sincère et noble, beaucoup d'espoirs et de fierté reposaient sur lui. Sa mère, la seule personne au courant de ses préférences, lui avait conseillé de ne rien dire car hélas en ces temps difficiles les rumeurs avaient toujours autant la vie dure. Et par peur, en plus déjà provoquée par les titans, les foules pouvaient très vite se montrer aussi hostiles que jouasses. Pendant ces années le jeune homme avait donc préféré se taire, observer en silence des amis d'enfance pour qui il avait eu de l'attirance mais jamais de sentiments aussi fort que pour Jean.  
Une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas choisi le plus facile à charmer... Ce fanfaron aux paroles directes et qui surtout nourrissait un avenir beaucoup moins honorable que celui qui voulait pourtant partager sa vie.

Malgré tout, Jean savait se montrer plus sympathique. Sous ces airs sûr de lui il cachait une plus grande sensibilité, une grande force même, que Marco n'avait pas eu de mal à découvrir. Et il avait tellement envie de le connaître un peu plus, être sûr plus sincère avec lui.

Mais face à toutes ces belles pensées, Marco n'en restait pas moins un humain, avec ses envies surtout. Des envies décuplées quand la personne qui hantait le plus ses fantasmes dormait juste à coté de lui. Qu'il fallait lutter contre l'envie de le toucher et de se serrer contre lui. Surtout quand Jean dormait tranquillement et que lui effleurer rapidement la joue était un risque moindre. Jouer le rôle de l'ami fidèle et qui devait s'en tenir à tout ce qui en découlait, c'était une des parties les plus frustrantes.  
Comment ne pas le regarder sans la moindre pointe d'envie, pas seulement sexuelle mais également la volonté de le protéger et d'avoir enfin le droit de l'aimer. C'était sûrement par respect pour Jean qu'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste déplacé ou paroles douteuses.

Malgré tout, un soir Marco avait, dans un élan de folie peut être, osé saisir une opportunité. Une opportunité qu'à ce moment là il ne savait pas qu'elle allait provoquer tant de choses dans leur vie à eux deux.

Comme ils partageaient le même lit double, c'était toujours plus tentant... En voyant Jean dormir paisiblement à ses cotés comme d'habitude, cette fois un peu plus proche comme il avait bougé dans son sommeil. Voilà pourquoi Marco avait eu du mal à détacher son regard de son ami. Un regard doux mais chargé de désir. Ils étaient si proches... En plus ce silence pesant qui lui avait donné l'impression que son cœur battant se faisait entendre par tout le dortoir.

Cette situation était digne de ses fantasmes, et le jeune homme savait qu'il le regretterai si il ne faisait rien en ne se jetant sur cette occasion, et sur Jean aussi. Enfin façon de parler car à moins de s'appeler Mikasa, Jean ne pourrait jamais prendre autant de plaisir que lui dans ce genre d'étreinte si ce n'était pas une femme et surtout celle de ses pensées. Au moins le serrer très délicatement contre lui, dans le secret, pourrait rester un petit réconfort. Surtout, il ne voulait pas forcer Jean à lui en donner plus ou à accepter de forcer ses sentiments. Depuis un certain temps Marco s'était fait une raison, il devrait l'aimer en silence, comme un ami. En serrant les dents et en ravalant sa peine de devoir taire tant d'émotions.

Ayant pris sa décision malgré un combat mental et émotionnel où le pour et le contre s'affrontaient à coup d'hypothétiques situations futures, Marco s'était finalement approché supprimant au passage la petite distance qui séparait leurs corps.

En ne tentant rien de bien osé, juste un timide rapprochement pour tenter de dormir dans les bras de son compagnon de dortoir, donc se coller gentiment à lui. Le corps de Jean dégageait une si douce chaleur, il aurait pu rester là des heures presque dans ses bras. À le sentir, et rester si proche.

Comme un ... couple ! À cette pensée, Marco n'avait pas pu retenir un léger frémissement d'émotion, en plus c'était la première fois qu'il était si proche de Jean. Pas juste une accolade ou une poignée de main mais un vrai contact un peu plus poussé.  
Peut être même un peu de trop. Mais le responsable n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser davantage puisque en grognant dans son sommeil, à moins qu'il n'eut été réveillé par ce câlin un peu trop proche, Jean l'avait repoussé sans prendre de gants pour ensuite lui tourner le dos.  
Une réponse bien négative comparée à l'approche... Marco en avait été pétrifié un court moment par une telle douche froide.

Bien sûr, Jean l'avait peut être repoussé machinalement ou à cause de ses songes dans son sommeil. Mais tout de même, ce geste avait été comme un refus. Jean ne voulait pas de lui. Il ne voulait pas d'un homme et aimait Mikasa. Et lui, il l'aimait comme un ami. Un ami... Alors que le jeune homme voulait bien plus, et que Jean le repousse ainsi avait brisé ses derniers maigres espoirs. Car oui aussi insensé soit il, Marco en avait des faibles espoirs d'avoir une réponse correspondant à ses attentes de la part de Jean.

C'était souvent comme ça quand on n'avait pas encore la triste et cruelle vérité en face, ou qu'on voulait s'accrocher malgré tout à ses sentiments comme une sorte de réconfort. À toujours guetter le petit signe qui pouvait redonner espoir. Là il était question d'un signe mais d'un signe négatif. Se faire repousser sans ménagement, bien que cela soit dans un moment de sommeil, cela restait blessant.

Et la réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre. Dès le lendemain, Marco s'était tout de suite montré plus froid à l'égard de son ami pour qui il avait des sentiments qu'il savait maintenant à sens unique. Espérer dans le doute voir désespérément était une chose, mais essuyer un refus en était une autre. Mais au lieu d'en vouloir à Jean, il se dégoûtait lui même en plus de s'en vouloir. Honte d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, de l'avoir désiré physiquement et d'avoir joué la comédie en se faisant passer pour un ami alors qu'il espérait toujours plus malgré lui. Pendant tout ce temps il s'était mentit à lui même.

Pourtant dans son trouble Marco avait oublié une chose, Jean savait être aussi un très bon observateur. Et son ami avait bien vite remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

C'est donc avec sa délicatesse habituelle que Jean avait pris son ami à part en l'entraînant de force dans la petite remise qui servait de garde manger pour les jeunes recrues. Il était bien décidé à lui tirer les verres du nez car Jean n'était pas dupe il avait bien vu que quelque chose était différent chez son compagnon. Et pas que cette fois, par moment ce dernier était étrange comme si il ne disait pas tout. Et encore plus intriguant juste quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Naïvement le jeune homme pensait que Marco lui cachait des choses sur Mikasa, ou un tout autre sujet, mais l'hypothèse des sentiments plus que simplement amicaux ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Ou tout simplement, il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Ou alors il préférait ne pas y penser. On ne voulait jamais penser à ce qui paraissait le pire. Et il était si facile d'éviter involontairement certain sujet en les pensant trop surréaliste. Imaginer que son ami soit amoureux de lui, c'était tout bonnement impensable.

Enfin surtout trop troublant à penser. Mais sans le savoir Jean s'était mis lui même au pied du mur, et il allait devoir assumer lui aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdu pour perdu, Marco supportait de moins en moins le regard chargé de reproches que Jean portait à présent sur lui. Et était tiraillé par cette envie de tout lui dire même si après il pourrait le regretter comme ce fameux soir où il s'était rapproché de lui. Mais autant tout perdre que de lui mentir encore une fois. Et risquer de perdre son amitié surtout.  
Il était temps d'assumer ses émotions, et finalement de voir si Jean était digne de confiance et de ses sentiments.  
D'un geste désespéré mais restant passionné, Marco s'était presque jeté sur Jean pour l'embrasser.  
Le genre de vrai baiser révélateur, pas juste une petite embrassade rapide et timide. En le serrant contre lui et sans réfléchir plus longtemps poser maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec assez d'émotions pour lui faire ressentir tout ses sentiments si longtemps cachés et laissés de coté.

Cette scène, Marco l'avait déjà mise en image des millions de fois dans sa tête. Il savait être romantique à ses heures perdues en imaginant rêveusement à quoi pourrait ressembler son premier baiser. Mais quand il était question de la refaire cette fois en vrai... La réalité était beaucoup moins glorieuse. Surtout du coté de la réponse de son partenaire. Si elle était négative, sa plus grande crainte. Le jeune homme savait très bien que leur amitié ne pourrait pas survivre si Jean le repoussait et ainsi qu'un malaise apparaisse entre eux.

Pour le moment il n'était pas question de le repousser ou de répondre langoureusement à ce baiser, puisque Jean en était resté interdis et pétrifié telle une statue de sel.  
Ça y est, il l'avait enfin eu, son premier vrai baiser... avec Marco ?!  
Alors que lui ne voulait que Mikasa. Les douces lèvres de Mikasa qu'il avait désiré en cachette, imaginant déjà leur contacte. Bien que sa partenaire rêvée était toujours si peu réceptive voir méprisante cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de fantasmer lui aussi sur son premier baiser avec la fille de ses rêves.

Mais pas avec un homme... Il ne voulait pas d'un homme, les femmes et rien d'autre. C'était l'idée qu'il s'était forgé depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée. Ne jamais faire la moindre action qui pourrait lui donner une mauvaise image et lui faire perdre la face. Donner une trop grande important au regard des autres en somme, sur tous les sujets même celui d'une perceptive de couple.  
Car il est clair que cela serait mieux vu si il sortait avec la grande Mikasa plutôt qu'avec un homme. Devenir la source de rires moqueurs lui suffisait amplement quand il n'avait pas le dernier mot avec Eren.

Ce qui entraina hélas son premier réflexe, réflexe au combien malheureux, qui avait été de repousser son ami. Sans trop de ménagement puisque celui ci avait faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber à terre pour bien conclure cette approche.  
Fort heureusement Marco aussi avait des réflexes, comme celui d'agripper son ami pour éviter une chute. Tout c'était passé trop vite pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose suite à ce refus.

Ce qui donna une scène digne d'histoires à l'eau de rose, où les deux protagonistes prêt à avoir une romance se retrouvent par le plus heureux des hasards couchés l'un sur l'autre à cause d'une malheureuse chute. Tous les deux aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.  
L'un rouge de honte en plus d'être muet de déception d'avoir une fois de plus été repoussé et cette fois bien clairement. Comme si Jean l'avait frappé, mais là c'était pire que des coups ou des paroles blessantes. Il ne voulait vraiment pas de lui et avait tout brisé par cette tentative vaine.

Suite à leur chute Jean s'était retrouvé sur son compagnon, mais Marco évitait son regard tellement il se maudissait. Pensant que son meilleur ami devait le détester, le mépriser, pire encore le dégouter. Il allait en entendre de belles en rentrant au dortoir, se faire traiter de tous les noms surtout maintenant que ses secrets étaient découverts. La vie deviendrai vraiment impossible maintenant que tout était perdu, parfois il se détestait à vouloir être trop sincère sans se complaire à mentir simplement pour éviter les ennuis.  
Le soldat attendait avec presque de l'impatience la réaction de son coéquipier, comme un condamné attendait sa sentence déjà courue d'avance. Que ce long et désagréable moment au silence pesant prenne vite fin.

Mais pas encore. Jean avait beau l'avoir repoussé, il ne bougea pas cette fois, son esprit étant toujours en proie à plein d'émotions qui ne faisait que se mélanger en le troublant encore plus.  
C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas si naïf et se dire que Marco avait peut être des sentiments pour lui ne lui était pas passé au dessus de la tête. Quelques éléments lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.  
Déjà en le voyant si gentil avec lui, être comme son ombre à le seconder et conseiller d'une façon si naturelle. Comme si cela faisait son propre bonheur. À agir avec plus d'émotions qu'un simple ami aussi.

Mais sans non plus en faire de trop, en gardant sa délicatesse habituelle. Marco n'avait jamais été trop insistant, à vouloir le toucher ou le draguer de façon lourde. Juste certains regards particuliers, des regards qui reflétaient bien plus qu'une banale amitié.  
Le regard de l'amour comme cela se disait communément... Des regards forts que le principal concerné avait presque évité et mis cette question de sentiments dans un coin de sa tête pour ne plus y penser. Se persuadant qu'il se faisait des idées, que Marco allait rester son ami. Son meilleur ami, comme toujours et que ça allait le rester même quand ils seraient dans la police militaire. Pareillement inséparables, rien de plus.

Sauf que maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer et devait prendre une décision. Son ami avait lui même fait le premier pas en brisant cette glace qui avait bel et bien figé leur relation à force de repousser ces sentiments.

Oui Marco était un homme, et c'était Mikasa celle qu'il aimait follement.  
Jusqu'ici Jean avait réussi à s'en persuader et y croire dur comme fer. Jusqu'à avoir la vérité en pleine face, qui s'était collée à lui en le faisant encore plus douter. Il devait même avouer que ce baiser ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent bien au contraire. Ce contacte avait été comme le déclic qui lui manquait.  
Avec Marco il se sentait toujours bien, compris et rassuré. C'était aussi une des seules personnes de qui Jean se souciait vraiment et qui avait toute sa confiance... Comme un meilleur ami en l'occurrence. Mais est ce qu'il n'avait pas refoulé quelque chose de plus fort, ce trouble qu'il ressentait en présence de Marco quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Cette envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le garder près de lui. De lui tenir la main et peut être même de l'embrasser...

C'était de plus en plus absurde et surréaliste. Car en tremblant, sous l'émotion sûrement, Jean commençait un peu gauchement à pencher son visage vers celui de son vis à vis qu'il venait pourtant de repousser il y a quelques minutes.

Marco avait bien peine à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais sentir les lèvres de Jean sur les siennes pouvaient amplement suffire à confirmer la réalité. Donc Jean n'était pas fâché ou dégouté, et allait même jusqu'à l'embrasser assez timidement mais de son plein gré. Il avait de quoi à son tour être sous le choc. Tout ça était presque trop beau pour être vrai, et il s'agissait sûrement encore d'un rêve qui allait prendre fin dans les minutes à suivre...  
Les minutes étaient écoulées et Marco fût tiré de son trouble en sentant une langue malhabile butter contre ses dents. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme soit attendrit, encore plus attiré et amoureux.

Bien que sur ce terrain là Jean était beaucoup moins à l'aise que quand il était question de rouler des mécaniques. En effet il lui avait répondu avec ardeur en y allant directement avec sa langue, même si cela l'avait initialement un peu dégouté. Rien que d'imaginer sa langue se coller à une autre en mélangeant leur salive, ce contact pour lui peu ragoutant était tout sauf sensuel et intense.

Ce n'était pas faute de dire qu'une pensée pouvait changer. Particulièrement face à la réponse de Marco qui avait décidé de continuer le baiser, tremblant d'émotion lui aussi mais en laissant libre accès à sa bouche pour que leurs langues puissent enfin se croiser, se toucher avec une brève anxiété mais vite y prendre plaisir. Tout de suite, Jean devait bien avouer que c'était des plus enivrant et agréable.

Encore plus intense que quand il fantasmait sur Mikasa. Marco avait vraiment quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose de plus fort et attirant. À tel point qu'il avait sans réfléchir posé ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier, osant naturellement le toucher.  
Ce qui les décidait à enfin croiser leurs regards, où se mêlait excitation, gêne, amusement et sûrement plein d'autres émotions.  
Ils s'offraient mutuellement un petit sourire gêné, mais confiant. Le pas était franchi et leur relation ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Mais l'hésitation n'était plus à prendre en rigueur, c'était devenu bien plus fort entre eux. Pas étonnant vu leurs sentiments encore hésitants mais bien présents. Se décider pouvait prendre du temps mais le retard commençait déjà doucement à se combler.

À nouveau, Marco faisait le premier pas. Pour mettre Jean en confiance, mais aussi parce qu'il en avait envie de se découvrir un peu plus devant celui qu'il aimait et achevait donc de retirer sa chemise. Avec de la gêne où se lisait tout de même de l'excitation depuis le temps qu'il le voulait ce moment, et désirait Jean surtout. D'ailleurs celui ci n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, s'étant contenté de reprendre ses esprits et d'observer à présent son ami. Et là celui qui semblait pourtant si mature et garder sa superbe en toute occasion, sentait ses joues virer au rouge.  
Ce n'était cependant pas la première fois qu'il voyait un homme torse nu. Dans le dortoir il était courant que certain dorment peu couverts, et Jean n'y avait jamais prêté grande attention. Sauf pour se dire fièrement que tel individu était moins musclé que lui, ou éviter du regard ceux qui étaient un peu plus gâtés à ce niveau.

Et justement Marco était plutôt bien fait. Ça se voyait que lui au moins suivait consciencieusement les entrainements. Jean ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé avant, enfin pas de cette manière. Il l'avait parfois regardé distraitement quand ils étaient aux douches ou quand son ami se changeait à coté de lui. Ce n'était pas du tout dans les mêmes conditions. Beaucoup moins intense. Là Jean le touchait timidement avec un regard désireux, ne quittant pas des yeux son torse finement dessiné. Se surprenant à le trouver beau. Être attiré en ayant envie de le toucher encore plus et de finir par le caresser.

Ses fantasmes sur Mikasa semblaient s'être évaporés. Là c'était Marco qui l'envoutait, au point d'en désirer ce dernier. Étant néanmoins tout à l'opposé de l'idéal premier de Jean, ayant de commun seulement de soyeux cheveux de jais. Car sinon il était dépourvu du regard froid et de la poitrine généreuse de la jeune asiatique. Des détails qui l'avait tant fait rêver et qui semblaient sur une autre planète maintenant qu'il regardait avec convoitise son meilleur ami. Qui lui souriait tendrement avec un peu de rougeurs sur les joues, mais en le regardant avec autant d'intensité.

Tellement de fois Marco avait rêvé de voir Jean avec ce genre de regard, où se reflétait de l'amour, l'envie et même une sorte de timidité adorable. Plus sensible qu'il y paraissait en tout cas. Il voyait ainsi Jean comme il l'aimait et comme il avait eu la chance d'avoir eu au lieu d'essuyer un nouveau refus. Un refus qui aurait été fatal, synonyme de la fin de leur relation même amicale.  
Heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas. Et même d'avoir souffert avant en croyant que tout était perdu, d'une certaine manière cela les avait mis tous les deux à l'épreuve. Surtout Jean qui avait eu besoin de ce genre de claque mentale, de se faire embrasser par surprise également. Le genre de baiser qu'ils se souviendraient toute leur vie.

Même maintenant, tandis que leurs regards se disaient tant de choses.  
Il faut dire que leurs pensées se rejoignaient. Ils se découvraient, et se regardaient d'un œil neuf. Plus sincèrement aussi. Sans secrets ou de faux semblants, ils n'étaient plus des amis mais étaient bien plus que cela sans que ce détail ne vienne gâcher leur relation. Celle ci était comme plus soudée et plus forte à présent,

Et, allant englober son visage dans l'écrin de ses mains, Marco posa à nouveau avec ferveur ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon qui avait l'air beaucoup plus réceptif.  
C'était peu dire, Jean avait complètement oublié Mikasa, la réactions des autres, et tout ces détails devenus futiles. Se concentrant sur ce sentiment qui l'envahissait qu'il osait enfin montrer et en plus faire ressentir à Marco. En commençant par se redresser un peu vivement mais entrainant plus doucement son ami contre lui.

Assis maintenant face à face, Marco n'avait pas eu le temps de savourer plus longtemps ce coté sensible de la part de son complice puisqu'il le sentait venir nicher son visage dans son cou. De quoi lui faire étouffer un gémissement pendant que Jean profitait de l'odeur rassurante et à présent excitante de son compagnon.  
Il s'étonnait de plus en plus lui même. Bien que n'ayant jamais touché un homme auparavant, ce contact l'excitait. Non pire encore, il avait terriblement envie de lui, de le toucher et qu'il le lui rende.  
Pourtant avant il aurait sans aucun doute frappé tout individu à vouloir l'effleurer de cette manière, avec sa délicatesse habituelle que Eren lui connaissait bien. Une brutalité tout à l'opposé de la douceur dont Jean faisait preuve à cet instant, caressant de ses lèvres et avec une douceur peu familière l'épaule de son ami. Pouvant ainsi observer, quelque peu amusé, les taches de rousseur présentes à cet endroit. Il en avait à différents endroits sur son torse que Jean suivait avec ses doigts car ses lèvres étaient remontées pour rejoindre celles de Marco qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir à nouveau à ce contact.

Et cette fois Jean n'allait pas le repousser, le mépriser ou se détacher de lui. Marco ressentait un soulagement mais surtout un bien être face à ses sentiments réciproques. Et ne faisait pas que se laisser toucher par son ami qui découvrait l'amour, bien au contraire maintenant qu'il pouvait laisser libre cours à ses envies. Des envies plus que présentes, qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher maintenant comme pouvait le prouver ses mains se montrant déjà baladeuses en caressant le dos de celui qu'il avait si longtemps aimé en secret.  
L'intéressé laissait même faire son complice quand celui ci passait ses mains toujours dans son dos mais caressant à présent sa peau nue sous sa chemise.

Marco faisait ça presque incertain, guettant la réaction de Jean si jamais son ami jugeait qu'il allait trop loin. Jamais il ne fallait brusquer une personne qui découvrait ses sentiment pour un ami proche. Et encore moins une personne qui avait fantasmé jour et nuit sur une femme plus que attirante, et qui à présent se laissait toucher par un homme qu'il désirait mais les bases restaient encore fragile.  
Et le jeune homme savait très bien que son ami pouvait encore le repousser si il se laissait trop porter par ses ardeurs. Jean se faisait vite remarquer comme étant direct, mais il le prenait nettement moins bien quand on l'était trop avec lui. Surtout à ce niveau.

Mais non au contraire Jean le regardait avec insistance, ne voulant sûrement pas qu'il arrête en si bon chemin. Son corps était parcouru de doux frissons sous ces caresses. C'était étrange mais agréable. Jean appréciait beaucoup la douceur et la patience dont faisait preuve Marco, bien qu'il ne préférait pas non plus être trop ménagé, ne voulant pas que son amant le considère comme une vierge effarouchée.  
Pour ça, il avait compris le message, c'était l'avantage d'être avant ami avec Jean puisqu'il le connaissait quasiment par cœur. Et savait surtout que le soldat détestait perdre et être considéré comme un faible, sa fierté prenant souvent le dessus mais son ami lui connaissait une sensibilité cachée qui se remarquait on ne peut mieux à cet instant. Bien qu'il voulait y aller avec une certaine douceur, comme pour savourer le moindre geste de cette étreinte.

Et même si ses sens lui criaient de promener déjà sa langue sur chaque parcelle de son torse, Marco voulait avant le sentir contre lui. Sa peau nue contre la sienne, comme pour avoir une preuve en plus qu'il ne rêvait pas et que Jean était bien là et confiant de partager ses sentiments.  
Visiblement Jean avait pensé à la même chose comme il venait de retirer à son tour sa chemise. Captant tout de suite l'attention de son compagnon qui posa ses yeux, non sans la moindre envie, sur son corps qui venait de se dénuder. Et ne laissa pas à Jean le loisir de l'observer en train de rougir de contentement et de gêne puisqu'il l'avait presque à l'instant serré contre lui.  
À nouveau ils se retrouvaient à terre l'un sur l'autre à tour de rôle, enchainant cette nouvelle expérience fort plaisante qu'était l'échange de baisers plus ou moins expérimentés.

Comme si les combats d'entrainement ne suffisait pas, ils se livrait à nouveau ce même genre de combat amical, mais beaucoup plus rapproché. Plus chaleureux et brûlant, là sur le sol à l'opposé si froid de la remise.  
Leurs lèvres ayant déjà pris l'habitude de se rejoindre se frôlaient autant qu'elles passaient sur leur peau. Avec à la fois l'hésitation et l'envie de la découverte, et en commençant naturellement à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Encore incertains, ils étouffaient leurs gémissements qui auraient pu résonner dans la pièce, mais laissaient plus de liberté à leurs mains. Déjà moins timides, plus insistantes comme le devenait leurs envies malgré eux.

Porté par cette sensation et ce feu qui commençait le brûler intérieurement, Marco osa même descendre ses mains vers le bas ventre de son partenaire. Les mains tremblantes mais avec frénésie, il commençait à défaire la ceinture de son coéquipier. Les idées rendues un peu floues avec l'envie du moment, il ne savait pas encore clairement où ce geste pourrait les mener. À première vue, il n'avait cette fois pas pensé à la réaction de Jean, trop troublé.

Pour certain c'était un simple détail en plus, mais un détail et un cap que Jean semblait avoir plus de mal à passer. Comme pouvait le montrer la façon un peu plus brutale qu'il venait d'avoir pour repousser les mains peut être légèrement trop audacieuses de Marco.  
Quoiqu'il ne ne le prenait pas mal, Jean ne l'avait pas vraiment repoussé comme un malpropre juste qu'il n'était pas près.  
Et il y avait bien une chose qui était un point d'honneur pour lui, ne pas forcer Jean ou le toucher plus qu'il ne l'autorisait. Son sens de l'honneur opérait même là, et le soldat refusait de gâcher ce moment en brûlant des étapes.  
Un moment incertain, baigné de timidité mais d'envies fortes également, qu'il serait dommage de conclure sur une dispute.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas par dégout bien au contraire. Ni par manque de confiance en Marco, pour ça Jean lui faisait une confiance presque aveugle. Le seul humain en qui il pourrait placer sa vie à vrai dire.  
Juste qu'il avait peur de décevoir ce dernier. De ne pas être à la hauteur face à ce sentiment qui lui était inconnu.  
En plus Marco avait l'air de tellement mieux connaître la chose. Lui connaissait l'homosexualité simplement d'une façon moqueuse et méprisante alors que son ami semblant bien plus concerné et renseigné. Peut être qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà tenté l'expérience avec un homme, juste pour essayer ou faire ses premières armes. Ou tout simplement combler ses envies, malgré son coté pur et noble Marco était un humain avec ses attirances.  
Et ses préférences semblaient aussi si précises, le déroutant presque. Alors que Jean avait seulement une très vague idée du sujet, l'amour entre homme dont il s'était tellement moqué autrefois avec ses amis de passage.

Jean en aurait presque pleuré de rage tellement il se trouvait ridicule d'avoir refoulé tout cela avant.

Qu'il ai peur devant un titan était relativement normal, c'était même un des peurs commune à tout homme. Mais avoir peur là, au moment de se découvrir un peu plus devant la personne qu'il aimait... C'était sûrement bien la preuve qu'il avait été marqué malgré lui par ces idioties, ces idées reçues sur l'homosexualité que lui même s'était forcé à croire à l'époque. Et qui le bloquait maintenant que ses sentiments pour Marco était sûrs.  
C'était bien beau d'avoir voulu impressionner Marco en lui rendant directement son baiser avec sa langue, en voulant d'ambler réchauffer l'atmosphère et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une brèle du coté de l'amour. Qu'il n'était pas immature et puceau comme il supposait que l'était Eren, que même sur ce niveau il le surpassait. Mais c'était en fait bien loin de la vérité, juste du vent pour se rassurer.

Cela se voyait que Jean s'en voulait sincèrement, il avait gardé honteusement la tête baissée et fût tiré de sa lutte mentale par la voix rassurante de son compagnon.

- Ne t'en veut pas, je comprend et je peux attendre. On n'est pas obligés d'aller si loin.

De bien belles paroles... Jean regardait Marco d'un air relativement rassuré mais n'était pas crédule à ce point.

Il voyait et sentait clairement que le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de le toucher davantage et aller plus loin comme il disait. Le tripoter comme bon lui semblait puisque maintenant c'était possible.  
Arrêtant de se tirailler en se sentant coupable, Jean laissait parallèlement dériver son esprit sur un chemin un peu plus graveleux. Mais pour autant, toujours sur Marco donc il n'en avait pas vraiment honte. Sur ses fantasmes et ses envies plus précisément, maintenant que ses doutes étaient fondés.

C'est qu'il avait déjà dû fantasmer sur lui, en plus de le mater en cachette. En ayant toujours été aux premières loges avec l'objet de ses fantasmes qui dormait, se lavait, mangeait, s'entrainait, et passait le plus clair de son temps à ses cotés. Peut être même qu'il s'était touché en le regardant dormir... Non, pas de peut être, c'était probablement vrai. Rien que de sentir son érection contre sa jambe lui avait suffit pour le comprendre. Enfin à ce niveau ils étaient au même point, tous les sens un peu trop en éveil. Preuve rassurante qu'ils se désiraient mutuellement, et de quoi amplifier encore plus l'envie.

Certes, Jean se disait qu'il avait le droit d'hésiter, d'avoir des craintes même n'ayons pas peur du mot. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Marco aussi frustré. Et lui même sentait déjà cette insatisfaction le ronger si jamais il devait conclure cette étreinte par juste un câlin langoureux bien que cela avait suffit pour le mettre dans tout ses états.  
Il pouvait bien le faire... Il pouvait bien le toucher, ce n'était pas bien compliqué et ça devait être pareil que quand il le faisait lui même.

Et là les conditions étaient parfaites, ils étaient tous les deux seuls, le jour tombait et personne ne risquait de les trouver.  
Bien sûr leurs amis du dortoir allaient se poser des questions, mais il y avait toujours de quoi fabuler. Comme dire qu'ils s'étaient perdus en chemin ou avaient dû subir la punition de courir jusqu'à épuisement et donc de rentrer le plus tard possible comme ils savaient tenir le coup... Une excuse que Jean trouvait bien sûr parfaite et qui avait réussi à le décider.

Mettant de coté tout ce qu'il avait pu dire qui était contraire à ce qu'il était en train de faire, Jean imita le geste de Marco pour que ce dernier soit complètement nu et à sa portée. Enfin... dans la réalité, Jean avait simplement et prudemment descendu sa main le long du torse de son futur amant, frémissant tous les deux quand sa main arriva vers son ventre et tomba bien plus bas. Peut être même trop bas, Jean eu quelque secondes d'hésitation, pendant lesquelles Marco s'était davantage serré à lui, soutenant son regard avec la même émotion.  
Et maintenant Jean le ressentait bien combien Marco avait dû fantasmer sur lui. Oh oui il le sentait très bien quand sa langue passait sur son torse, jusqu'à le faire étouffer un gémissement plus fort lorsque qu'il la sentait s'attarder sur un téton. Plus jamais il irait lui dire qu'il était trop coincé ou sérieux. Il savait au contraire très bien lui montrer qu'il était plus que prêt pour ce genre d'attouchements.  
D'ailleurs momentanément, le jeune homme avait repris le dessus et termina ce qu'il avait commencé en voulant déshabiller Jean. Sa psedo victime avait encore une fois eu la même idée.

Un nouveau sourire complice échangé, avec ce même regard fort. Et leurs mains enchaînaient sur des actions toutes aussi intenses.  
Surtout quand la maladresse et la tension étaient à leur comble. Ces gestes machinales pour simplement retirer un pantalon devaient maladroits tant ils ressentaient la force de ce moment.  
Une fois enfin nus l'un contre l'autre, bien qu'ils étaient à présent dans la pénombre ils demeuraient toujours assez timorés. Et persistaient leurs regards qui ne voulaient définitivement pas se quitter, très révélateurs de leurs sentiments. Et leur envie se révélait à son tour. Pour certain ce genre de façon de se donner du plaisir à deux était tout à fait banal et n'avait rien de fort, c'était juste excitant et agréable. Là aussi ça l'était, mais avec un détail en plus comme il y avait dans toutes les premières fois

Définitivement, Jean admettait que Marco était pour le moment plus calé que lui sur le sujet. Enfin, sans non plus se qualifier de novice total, c'était plutôt que son ami n'avait pas d'hésitation quand à son homosexualité. Continuant lui même à mettre son amant en confiance, tout en lui montrait déjà un bel aperçu de ses sentiments. Et au lieu de simplement se masturber mutuellement, ils restaient étroitement serrés l'un à l'autre en collant également leurs sexes.  
Leurs frémissements de plaisir étaient presque en accord face à ce contact électrisant. Tous les deux ne prenaient plus la peine de masquer leurs gémissements ni de jouer la carte de l'embarras.  
Avec évidement une pointe de maladresse dans l'acte mais la passion se faisait très bien ressentir, leurs lèvres se recherchaient toujours tout en mordant doucement chaque endroit de peau sensible. Leurs mains qui se perdaient en caresses à tout niveau, tantôt à se rejoindre sur leurs hanches pour guider chaque mouvements, pour après se frôler et encore se donner du plaisir quand les frottements ne suffisaient pas.

Jean se félicitait de ne pas avoir cédé à des quelconques peurs non fondées. D'avoir laissé Marco le toucher et surtout que son ami lui ait faire comprendre ses sentiments. Comme il le continuait à présent et pas qu'un peu il allait finir par le rendre dingue à le sensibiliser autant, à déposer des baisers sur son torse et à accentuer ses caresses. Au moins cela faisait son effet, leurs corps commençaient à trembler et à dangereusement se rapprocher de la limite. Avec leurs gémissements plus forts propres à l'orgasme qui venaient se perdre dans leur énième baiser.  
Cela avait été presque trop rapide, mais pour eux ça avait semblé durer pendant la moitié de la nuit. Encore tous les deux perdus entre ce moment et la réalité, ils reprenaient leurs esprits tandis qu'ils se regardaient à nouveau. Un peu timidement, comme si ils venaient seulement maintenant de réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Malgré tout ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler des heures pour faire le point sur ce qui était arrivé. Un nouveau baiser suffisait à résumer la chose, accompagné d'une étreinte qui signifiait la trêve de ce moment de plaisir mais qui ouvrait sur une nouvelle relation.  
Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, ils s'étaient montré le fond de leurs pensées avec sincérité jusqu'à se mettre complètement à nu. Pour le moment il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup.  
Sûrement apaisé et plus heureux que jamais, Marco s'était de lui même collé à son ami (devenu récemment bien plus que cela) aussi vite qu'il s'était ensuite endormi. Cette fois Jean ne l'avait pas repoussé, le gardant au contraire presque possessivement collé à ses cotés. Oui ils dormaient par terre mais avec Marco contre lui, et Jean avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi apaisé qu'à cet instant. Si bien qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé aussi vite le sommeil.

L'aube était un peu moins agréable. Tel un cruel et brusque retour à la réalité, la fin d'un rêve où la vraie vie semblait si loin. Loin de l'armée et de toute ses contraintes. Comme son bruit si matinal par exemple.

Déjà réveillés tout en douceur, ironiquement parlant, par le bruit environnant de la journée qui commençait déjà. Ils avaient juste eu le temps de se rhabiller en catastrophe que déjà les éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. L'instructeur qui était venu inspecter la remise ne s'attendait surement pas à trouver deux jeunes recrues ici.  
Squattant illégalement le bâtiment pour X raison. Enfin pour des raisons qui devaient restées secrètes, et qui étaient très bien fondées maintenant comme pouvait le témoigner le petit regard discret et complice que les deux compères avaient rapidement échangé.  
Bien que aucun des concernés ne savaient exactement si leur instructeur comprenait la nouvelle nature de leur relation. Si même il avait des doutes sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé cette nuit là dans la réserve, ce lieu si calme qui avait été utilisé à des fins un peu plus agités et passionnés. Interdis dans un tel milieux surtout.  
Son regard terrible braqué sur eux pouvait très bien confirmer ces interrogations, en plus Keith Shadis avait l'œil pour discerner le moindre secret.

Soit il avait deviné, ou alors il voulait juste montrer comme quoi il jugeait pire que mal leur comportement irresponsable d'avoir disparu pendant une soirée. Les traitant de tir au flanc, de honte de l'armée, de feignasses et d'autres insultes bien choisies. Quoique aucune n'évoquait une quelconque relation amoureuse ou enchainait sur des insultes homophobes.  
Cela n'atteignaient donc pas les principaux concernés qui étaient à la fois soulagés et un peu déçus d'être déjà dérangés si tôt. Pour sûr, ils auraient apprécié encore un moment d'intimité pour profiter de leur nouvelle relation qui n'avait pas fini de les troubler, mais leur rythme de vie de soldat reprenait le dessus. Avec tout ses charmants détails comme ceux utilisé pour punir, et là injustement...

Résultat, la punition habituelle avec la privation de nourriture et obligation de courir jusqu'à épuisement. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient récolté pour leur petite escapade nocturne et plus qu'enrichissant. Tout ceci n'était pas grand chose comparé à ce qu'ils avaient gagné la nuit dernière, maintenant qu'ils se regardaient avec ce même regard fort et presque mielleusement amoureux. Ils étaient seuls, l'autorisation de profiter enfin de ces sentiments était donnée.  
Bien que ils savaient d'avance que cette relation n'allait pas être facile tous les jours, devoir vivre cachés.  
Mais il leur en fallait plus pour les lâcher ce lien maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvé.


End file.
